El bosque de las mariposas
by tavis-rock
Summary: El primer amor jamás se olvida, por que es el que guardaras en tus memorias por siempre. Aquél inocente y puro amor caminara de la mano junto a ti


**Buenas sexys lectores, pues este que ven aqui, es el ultimo capitulo del año publicado bajo mi autoria, y ¿que mejor que un capitulo con dedicatoria?** **este capitulo es para alguien especial, y ella es no solo una lectora, tambien es una gran amiga.** **es un poco tarde, pero, Querida Teddy, este capitulo es para ti, espero lo disfrutes** **PD: basado en "Hatarubi no mori e"**

I

El primer amor… nunca se olvida, ese primer e inocente amor que nace tan inexperto, tan ansioso de explorar ese sentimiento.

Un primer amor que, no importa que suceda, no importa lo que ocurra en ese intento. Ese primer amor será inolvidable para ti, cuando pienses en él, siempre sonreirás, porque aquel inocente sentimiento te hizo muy feliz.

¿Recuerdas cómo inicio?... ¿recuerdas como terminó? Tal vez si, tal vez no, pero ese primer amor, será eterno, y vivirá siempre en tus memorias.

Un pueblo agradable en las orillas de Tokio, uno donde la familia Yazawa se estaba encaminando a llegar. El padre conducía con completa tranquilidad, mientras la madre conversaba con su amado sobre el tiempo que llevaban sin ver a la madre de aquel hombre.

En el asiento de atrás, una pequeña pelinegra de 7 años miraba el paisaje rústico y verde, un bosque rebosante y lleno de vida, pero aquella pequeña no sonreía, no parecía feliz, claro ¿Por qué sus padres la querían llevar a un lugar así? Tan lejos de Akihabara, tan lejos de sus amadas idols y de cualquier posibilidad de poder escuchar su música o ver sus videos en la televisión todo el día. No estaba cómoda, no quería pasar su verano en casa de su abuela, tampoco es como si no deseara ver a su abuela, pero ella no podía jugar tanto, la abuela se cansaba después de unos minutos y la dejaba jugar sola mientras sólo se sentaba y la miraba correr por aquí y por allá.

La visita valdría la pena si al menos tuviera con quien jugar tanto como ella lo quisiera, pero como sabia que no era así, se mantenía molesta y con un ceño fruncido durante todo el camino.

-No te molestes princesa, estoy seguro de que lo pasaras bien- la voz de su padre llamó su atención un breve momento, antes de hacer mas evidente su ceño fruncido -Vamos Nico, sonríe-

-Aquí no puedo ver idols- dijo haciendo un puchero que cualquiera encontraría adorable.

El hombre sólo sonrió con gracia a su pequeña que no dejó de hacer aquel adorable puchero, simplemente volvió su vista al camino y continuó la conversación con su esposa.

Llegaron pronto a su destino, la pequeña no se percató si quiera de ello, simplemente miraba sus zapatos aún molesta de la decisión de sus padres y se negaba a aceptar que un verano completo fuese aburrido, pasándolo en casa de su abuela y entre todos esos árboles.

-Listo Nico, baja tus cosas, estoy segura de que a la abuela le alegrará mucho verte- la madre de la pequeña pelinegra decía aquello y la niña sólo asintió a regañadientes.

La pequeña sólo tomó la pequeña mochila a su lado y abrió la puerta del auto de su padre, en cuanto lo hizo pudo aspirar un delicioso aroma en el aire, olía fresco, natural y a pasto. La vista también era muy agradable, había pequeñas casas alrededor, y rodeando aquel lugar, varios árboles, enormes a los ojos de la pequeña Nico.

Por primera vez se sintió abrumada por aquel lugar, los arboles habían crecido mucho desde su última visita. El ambiente estaba bastante agradable, seguro sería por los preparativos del festival de verano que se acostumbraba tanto en aquellos lugares de Japón.

-Nico, ven a saludar a tu abuela- la voz de su padre la sacó de su curiosa mirada a los alrededores para ponerla sobre él.

La pequeña caminó a la compacta y humilde casa. Cuando entro al lugar, ahí estaba aquella mujer de cabeza cana y arrugas diversas en su rostro, sonriéndole, esperando por ellos con una emoción que Nico ya conocía.

-Mi pequeña Nico, ven aquí- la llamó la mujer mayor.

No había remedio, Nico no podía resistirse a la amable y amorosa sonrisa de su abuela, por lo que sonrió también y corrió hacia la mujer cana, cuando esta estiro los brazos para que le diera un gran abrazo.

-Es agradable verte madre, te trajimos un obsequio de Tokio- el señor Yazawa saludaba también a su madre que aún cargaba en brazos a Nico.

-Muchas gracias hijo, por favor pasen y siéntanse como en casa- la mujer dio por fin la bienvenida a la familia Yazawa.

Los tres adultos pasaron a la sala y se dispusieron a compartir té y algunos bocadillos, mientras conversaban sobre cómo habían estado todo aquel tiempo en el que no se habían visto.

Esos eran los momentos en los que la pequeña Nico se aburría más, ¿Por qué los adultos hablaban de cosas que ella no lograba entender? Era en esos momentos en los que odiaba ir de visita, después de todo no había algo en lo que ella pudiese ser incluida, sólo era una pequeña.

-Mamá, salgamos a jugar- Nico dio un ligero tirón a la manga de su madre, pero esta no le presto la más mínima atención y se mantuvo conversando. -Mamá … estoy aburrida, vayamos a jugar- volvió a llamar a la mujer, pero esta sólo le hizo una seña con la mano, diciéndole que esperara.

Volvió a fruncir el ceño y sin insistir más, se levantó y se disponía a salir de la casa por su propia cuenta, no sin antes tomar un gran puñado de dulces japoneses que su familia compartía en ese momento, con completa normalidad se llenó los bolsillos de aquellos bocadillos para después abandonar la sala y salir de la pequeña casa.

En el exterior, volvía a admirar los árboles y lo despejado que estaba en cielo, al menos podría disfrutar de la tranquilidad del ambiente y lo bello del día para jugar afuera, además, sabía que había un río por ahí cerca, así que ya sabría con qué juguetear.

Algo llamó su atención, una gran mariposa pasó volando cerca de ella, pero lo suficientemente alto para que no pudiese alcanzarla, como si aquella mariposa tuviese algún tipo de precaución. Nico simplemente la observó; le pareció realmente hermosa, era de un color carmín, con brillantes líneas violetas y negras, simplemente era llamativa y según la pequeña Yazawa muy grande, en definitiva, sintió el impulso de intentar atraparla, por lo que dio un salto para tomarla, pero falló.

Aquella mariposa incluso pareció comenzar a volar mas rápido, huyendo de la pelinegra.

-¡Ven aquí! No te haré daño- dijo Nico comenzando a correr tras aquel ser con alas, como si pudiese entenderla.

La pequeña corrió y corrió, sin percatarse que comenzaba a adentrarse entre los árboles pertenecientes al bosque que rodeaba todas esas casas, todo lo que tenía su atención era aquella llamativa mariposa que seguía volando, alejándose poco a poco de la niña pelinegra.

-No la veo ya…- dijo entre pequeños jadeos mientras se detenía poco a poco y dejaba de correr, pues aquella mariposa se había perdido de su vista por completo. Miró a su alrededor tratando de topar con ella, pero no había nada por ningún lado, simplemente muchos árboles y el sonido de un río muy cerca, fue ahí cuando cayó en cuenta sobre algo…

-Dónde… ¿Dónde estoy? – se preguntó a sí misma mirando una y otra vez a su alrededor; árboles y más árboles, yerbas y un poco mas lejos, aquel río correr con tranquilidad.

Corrió en dirección a aquel río, seguro habría alguien por ahí jugando también, o tomando agua para llevarla al pueblo, no estaba segura, pero tenía esperanza de que así fuera.

Cuando llegó al río, no vio a nadie, sólo más arbustos y una gran roca adornada con listones rizados de color blanco y por sobre esta, un kamidana lo suficientemente alto como para que incluso un autobús pudiese pasar bajo él. Simplemente se quedó sorprendida y aún mas asustada que antes, no sabia donde estaba y no había nadie alrededor que pudiese ayudarle. Estaba perdida.

-¡Alguien ayúdeme!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas, pero su aguda voz sólo hizo eco en el lugar, lo que la ponía aún más nerviosa.

No podía ser verdad, aquella que se convertiría en la idol número 1 del mundo no podía llorar. Se prohibía a si misma llorar, por lo que se animó a intentar encontrar algún lugar por el cual volver.

Su recorrido fue en vano, pues a pesar de intentarlo varias veces, siempre terminaba en el mismo lugar, al frente de aquella roca bajo el Kamidana.

Al final, cuando el sol estaba más intenso y el cansancio la empezaba a invadir, simplemente optó por sentarse a la orilla de aquel río, abrazando sus rodillas y ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos, conteniéndose para no llorar.

Sentía todo perdido, que jamás volvería a ver a sus padres, pero entonces escuchó un tenue sonido entre toda esa calma, como si alguien hubiera pisado una pequeña rama y esta se quebrara, por lo que alzo asustada la cabeza y miró en dirección al lugar de donde había provenido el sonido.

Sus ojos se vieron sorprendidos, pues ahí, dejando ver la mitad de su cuerpo, oculta tras un árbol, una persona la observaba, una persona con una mascara de gato color blanco. Por un momento se asustó, pero al mirar bien, se percataba que era una chica, puesto que vestía una yukata color azul oscuro con un cinto rosa en la cintura, además, podía apreciar la cabellera pelirroja hasta los hombros de aquella chica.

-Una persona…- susurró la pequeña Nico, de inmediato se puso de pie, sus esperanzas volvían y se sentía completamente aliviada. -¡Una persona!- dijo, dejando sonar en su voz su alivio y comenzó a correr en dirección a la chica con la máscara de gato.

Cuando estuvo a punto de abrazarse a aquella persona, sin más perdió el contacto y cayó de golpe al suelo votando algunos de los dulces que tomó de su abuelo. Pensó haber tropezado, pero cuando levantó la cabeza, aún en el suelo, se percató que aquella chica se había hecho a un lado, evitando que la tocara.

-No puedes tocarme- por primera vez escuchó la voz de aquella chica.

-Eres muy grosera… estoy perdida en el bosque y lo primero que me dices es ¿qué no puedo tocarte?- dijo enojada la pequeña peli negra, y con lágrimas en los ojos se levantó de golpe y sin siquiera sacudirse la tierra, corrió hacia aquella chica de nuevo, con la completa intención de tocarla para molestarla esta vez.

La joven al ver las intenciones de la niña, sólo se preparó para esquivar cualquier intento de esta, y como lo predijo su mente, la pequeña pelinegra la atacó varias veces con su pequeña mano extendida, intentando tocarla.

-¡Oye! Te dije que no debes tocarme… ¡Oh, estuvo cerca esa!- escuchó aquella y mil quejas mas por parte de la joven de la mascara que huía de ella.

El enojo de Nico, pasó a un divertido juego de "Alcánzame si puedes" en el que esa pelirroja era su objetivo, el simple hecho de escuchar las quejas de la joven y ver con que esmero huía de ella. Se le había hecho un juego realmente divertido, todo cambio cuando aquella chica dio un salto y tras una pequeña luz, se convirtió en aquella mariposa carmín que había estado siguiendo.

Simplemente se quedó estupefacta y se detuvo de golpe al ver tal escena, simplemente se quedó boquiabierta.

-Así que… Tú eras esa mariposa…. Espera… ¿Cómo hiciste eso?... ¿Qué… Qué eres?- preguntó verdaderamente sorprendida al ver como aquella mariposa carmín se detenía en un árbol a una altura en la que Nico no pudiera alcanzarla.

-Te lo diré… si prometes no tocarme- aquello lo escuchó Nico como un susurro algo tétrico, pero por alguna razón no sintió miedo, por el contrario, sólo asintió y como prometió, se quedó quieta.

La mariposa voló de nuevo, acercándose un poco a Nico, y tras una pequeña luz, volver a tomar la forma de aquella chica pelirroja, cuyo rostro no había dejado ver para nada.

-Mi nombre es Maki… yo, yo soy un Yokai- fueron las palabras de la pelirroja, quien se ponía a la altura de la pequeña Nico, claro, sin acercarse a menos de un metro de ella.

-¿Yokai?... eso quiere decir que eres un fantasma- la voz de Nico esta vez sonó algo asustada, pero la pequeña risa de la pelirroja la logró calmar de nuevo, pues, por alguna razón, no sonaba como un fantasma.

-Algo así, ahora te pregunto ¿Por qué me seguiste?- interrogó, haciendo referencia a la pequeña Yazawa persiguiendo a la mariposa carmín.

-Por que me gustan las cosas lindas y femeninas, eres una mariposa muy linda, aunque… Ahora no sé si eres eso o un fantasma como dices- Nico no dejaba atrás ninguna duda que tuviese su infantil curiosidad.

-Ya te dije, soy un Yokai, puedo convertirme en algunas cosas- aclaró Maki, dejando de tener precaución de la cercanía de Nico.

La de ojos carmín permaneció en silencio, mirando detenidamente aquella máscara de gato que cubría el rostro de aquella chica, seria su oportunidad de sorprenderla, por lo que, rápidamente, intento tocarla una vez más.

Maki al alcanzar a percibir los movimientos de Nico, sólo alcanzo a reaccionar echándose para atrás y cayendo sentada, por poco, por muy poco y esa niña la tocaba…

-¡Deja de hacer eso!- alzó la voz algo molesta, y pudo apreciar como la pequeña pelinegra hacía un puchero que encontró bastante adorable.

-¿Por qué no puedo tocarte?- por fin dejó salir Nico, manteniendo aquella expresión en su rostro y olvidándose por todo momento que se había perdido en aquel lugar y que comenzaba a atardecer.

La joven Maki suspiró, tal vez debía dejarle claro a aquella pequeña que, de verdad, bajo ningún motivo debía tocarla.

-Escucha, soy un Yokai que fue sellado en este bosque, no puedo abandonarlo y no puedo tener contacto con un ser humano… si me tocas, el sello se romperá, y desapareceré- aclaró por fin la pelirroja a Nico, y esta se sintió apenada por sus necias acciones de hace un momento.

-¿Entonces estuve a punto de hacerte desaparecer?- dijo con sorpresa, para después inclinarse en forma de disculpa. -Lo siento mucho, no lo hare más- aclaró dando unos pasitos hacia atrás para darle confianza a la pelirroja de ponerse de pie y estar frente a ella.

La pelirroja miró la actitud de la pequeña niña.

"-Los niños, son tan inocentes, realmente ella va a respetar el espacio de una desconocida sólo por lo que le dije…-"

Sonrió, aunque Nico no pudiese verlo debido a aquella mascara, pero en definitiva se sentía feliz, después de tanto tiempo podía hablar con alguien, y ese alguien era uno de los seres más inocentes que podían pisar la tierra y los bosques, su amado bosque.

Escuchó como algo caía al suelo, muy pequeño, cuando se percato de ello, notó un pequeño círculo color rosado, en cuanto lo tomo sintió como este era esponjoso y olía dulce, miró a la pelinegra que había desviado la vista de ella y ahora intentaba silbar, con una completa cara de "Yo no fui".

-¿Robaste dulces?- preguntó Maki a la pelinegra y esta sólo rio avergonzada.

-¡Nico Nico Nii! La linda Nico no haría algo como eso- se excusaba de una manera realmente infantil y encantadora que dejo a Maki sorprendida.

Pronto escuchó como aquella pelirroja soltaba una gran carcajada ante lo que acababa de suceder para después ponerse por fin de pie.

-Eso fue ridículamente inesperado- dijo divertida la pelirroja, a lo que la pequeña Nico frunció el ceño.

-¿Me llamaste ridícula? ¡Deja de reírte de mí! - dijo, y estuvo a punto de darle un empujón a Maki, pero se detuvo en seco antes de tocarla y notó como la pelirroja se había helado ante sus acciones. -Yo…. Lo siento, casi te toco…- se disculpó y se alejó nuevamente.

-Esta bien, descuida…. Aunque…. Creo que si hay una manera de tocarme- aclaró y miró hacia los lados buscando algo en específico, Nico sólo la miro arrancar una pequeña rama y extenderla a Nico. -¿Qué tal un indirecto apretón de manos ¿eh? Mi nombre es Maki y soy la Yokai protectora de este bosque…- dijo Maki aun manteniendo aquella rama extendiéndola a Nico, como si se tratara de su propia mano.

La calidez y confianza que Nico sintió ante aquella misteriosa pelirroja enmascarada, la hizo sentirse bastante bien, nunca pensó conocer un yokai en su vida. Tal vez, aquel verano sería realmente interesante y lo disfrutaría al cien por ciento.

-Yazawa Nico, es un gusto… Maki-chan- sonriente, tomaba el otro extremo de la rama que sostenía Maki y concretaban así, no sólo el inicio de una amistad, también de un lazo que se volvería realmente poderoso.

-Oh… es tarde, tengo que volver y no sé cómo hacerlo- Nico después de la amble presentación, dijo aquello comenzando a alarmarse, pues como cualquier niño, la oscuridad la aterraba.

-Tranquila, conozco este bosque de pies a cabeza, te llevare hasta donde me viste como mariposa- aclaró Maki, sonriendo nuevamente bajo aquella mascara, y comenzando a caminar, para que Nico la comenzara a seguir.

Caminaron entre aquel bosque, todo estaba tranquilo y silencioso, la pequeña pelinegra miraba de reojo a la joven, era muy alta a su parecer. Quería quedarse, pero sabría que sus padres estarían preocupados, pues ya habían transcurrido varias horas que se había perdido.

-Mañana… sería grandioso que pudiéramos jugar otra vez- la pequeña sugería con algo de timidez, la yokai no dijo nada, sólo permaneció caminando sin detenerse.

-No deberías jugar en el bosque tú sola- agregó-

-Pero… si juego contigo no estaré sola, por favor, quisiera jugar otra vez contigo- volvió a hablar suplicante a lo que en respuesta sólo recibió un suspiro.

-De acuerdo, pero no vengas tú sola, yo iré a verte ¿Esta bien?- sugirió la pelirroja a lo que Nico asintió feliz y muy sonriente. Eso causó otra sonrisa más en Maki.

Poco a poco Nico comenzó a notar las luces de las casas de los pueblos, a sí mismo escucho como varias voces estaban cerca, llamando por su nombre.

-Están buscándote- Maki le dijo deteniéndose y mirando de vuelta a la pelinegra. -¿Esta bien si vuelves desde aquí? No es buena idea que ellos me vean- Maki daba la razón por la cual se había detenido.

-Si, puedo volver desde aquí, hasta mañana Maki-chan- dijo llena de ánimos la pequeña, claro no sin antes hurgar en su bolsillo y extender un puño de aquellos dulces que había robado a su abuela y ofrecerlos a la yokai. -Ten, son un regalo… por traerme a casa- De nueva cuenta la pequeña sonreía a la más alta que se limitó a extender su mano para recibirlos.

La pequeña Nico, con cuidado de no tocar a Maki soltó aquel puño de dulces sobre su mano y al ver que había resultado, se quedó aún más feliz.

-Hasta mañana- finalizó despidiéndose con su mano y comenzando a correr hacia esos adultos humanos que parecían buscarla.

La yokai se quedo un par de segundos parada mirando ir a la pequeña y posteriormente miró los dulces que le había dado. Simplemente tomó su máscara y la levantó, descubriendo su rostro, todo para poder saborear uno de esos pequeños dulces.

Al día siguiente, Nico se levantó muy temprano, e hizo todo lo que debía hacer, para cuando dieron las dos de la tarde, ella estaba libre de cualquier cosa. Sus padres a pesar de haberla regañado la noche anterior, le habían permitido volver a jugar en el bosque, siempre y cuando ella no se alejara como aquel día, a lo que ella acepto, pero para su desgracia, no había señal de que Maki apareciera por los alrededores.

-Mentirosa…- susurró mirando con tristeza los árboles que comenzaban con el bello bosque.

-¿A quién llamas mentirosa?- aquella susurrante y tétrica voz llego a sus oídos, lo que la hizo levantar la mirada entusiasmada, miró fuera de la ventana y no vio nada.

¿Dónde estas?- preguntó en voz baja, pues no quería que sus padres le preguntaran con quien hablaba.

-Aquí, arriba- Tras eso, miró de inmediato en aquella dirección, encontrándose nuevamente con aquella mariposa color carmín, fue cuando supo que la pelirroja había aparecido por fin.

-¡Que bien! Vámonos-

Ambas volvieron hasta aquel lugar donde se habían conocido el día anterior, y se sentaron a la orilla de aquel río, mirando los peces de colores que nadaban ahí.

La curiosa mente de Nico deseaba saber más respecto a la Yokai, pero aquella chica no decía absolutamente nada. Desde que había ido por ella, no había dicho ni una palabra más, simplemente la había llevado hasta ese mismo lugar y se había sentado a la orilla del río.

-¿Cuántos años tienes Maki-chan?- dejó escapar una pregunta, sólo pudo ver como aquella máscara la miraba de vuelta.

-Tengo eternos 15 años, aunque he vivido como Yokai 400 años, cuidado este bosque- agregó sin presentar alguna emoción, simplemente se giró de vuelta a mirar los peces en el río.

-Una señorita de 15 años, seguro eres alguien hermosa- comentaba Nico, a lo que Maki sólo negó.

-Sólo soy un fantasma, como muchos que viven aquí en el bosque- agregó. Aquello simplemente sorprendió a Nico, eso quería decir que había más como Maki.

-¿Crees que esos otros yokai quieran venir a jugar conmigo?- preguntó mientras se asomaba al agua de nuevo y miraba su reflejo en el agua.

-Pocos somos amistosos- comentó Maki sin inmutarse de ninguna manera. No fue hasta que algo salpicó su rostro y la hizo estremecerse. Al prestar atención, la pelinegra la había mojado con el agua del río.

-Maki-chan tampoco es amistosa, sólo me trajiste para aburrirme, no quiero mirar peces, quiero jugar, y tú sólo estas ahí como tonta mirando el agua- dijo como la niña infantil que era y la pelirroja sólo soltó un suspiro.

-Bien ¿Qué quieres jugar?- le preguntó algo irritada, a lo que Nico sólo sonrió triunfante.

Corriendo hacia aquella piedra bajo el kamidana mientras sostenía una pequeña rama en su mano y cuando estuvo arriba comenzó a hablar.

-Yo seré la hermosa y bella idol Nico nii y tú serás mi público, debes decir que soy linda y aplaudir mucho cuando termine de cantar ¿Entendido?- dijo aquello como si fuese lo más normal y desconcertando a Maki.

-¿Vas a cantar?- preguntó mirando a la niña.

-Así es, así que presta mucha atención- aclaró y sin dejar decir nada más a la pelirroja, comenzó a cantar.

Era una voz suave y chillona, una que la pelirroja encontró angelical, mientras que se encontró muy entretenida con el extraño y movido baile de la niña pequeña, esa sonrisa, esa expresión y sobre todo esa calidez que le provocaba el verla. Sin duda alguna, fue una grata escena la que presenció.

Cuando la pequeña dejó de cantar, miró entusiasmada a la yokai, todo con la esperanza de ver una sonrisa en su rostro, pero cuando lo hizo, sólo alcanzo a ver la misma máscara blanca que le impedía ver la verdadera cara de la pelirroja.

-Mou, se supone que deberías estar feliz y aplaudiendo- se quejó mirando a la pelirroja.

Sin moverse mucho, simplemente empezó a aplaudir, cosa que sólo molesto aún más a Nico.

-¡Así ya no vale! Ni si quiera sonreíste- se volvió a quejar, pero la yokai irrumpió sus quejas.

-Pero… si estoy sonriendo, eso fue lindo- confesó con completa sinceridad, pero, aún así, la pequeña negó.

-No es verdad- volvió a quejarse mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la orilla de aquella alta roca.

Maki sólo soltó un nuevo suspiro y se puso de pie, para después sujetar aquella máscara blanca y levantarla un poco, eso hizo que Nico mirara con mucha atención los movimientos de la pelirroja, no podía creer que vería su rostro por fin.

Por fin vio aquello, el mentón de la pelirroja y posteriormente sus labios, finos y rosados, estos estaban curvados haciendo así una sonrisa que en definitiva encantó a la pelinegra.

-Sabía que te haría sonreír- dijo enérgica dando un paso de más en aquella roca.

Su paso en falso la hizo perder aquella roca que pisaba y tambaleo peligrosamente, Maki se sobresaltó al mirar aquello y de inmediato corrió hasta la pelinegra que había comenzado a caer por aquella roca.

Fue tan rápido, la manera en que Maki llegó hasta ella para sostenerla, llegó tan a tiempo… pero, aún así, aquella pelinegra cayó al suelo.

No fue tarde, simplemente Maki alcanzó a retirar sus manos, para no tocar a Nico, simplemente había dejado que la pequeña cayera al suelo y se lastimara, antes que tener contacto con ella.

Como era de esperarse, la pequeña rompió en llanto, pues para ella, había sido una caída un poco alta, en la que se había golpeado las rodillas y los brazos al momento de caer, igual había raspado su barbilla.

-Ni…Nico-chan lo siento…- se disculpó Maki de inmediato poniéndose a la altura de la pequeña que aún lloraba en el suelo.

-Pero duele…- dijo entre sollozos mientras se trataba de sentar y de limpiar sus lágrimas.

La escena no sólo entristeció a Maki, también la hizo sentir impotente, se maldijo a sí misma por no poder tocar a la pelinegra, por lo que miró a los lados con desesperación, para encontrar una flor, la cual no tardó en arrancar y con ella comenzó a acariciar una de las rodillas de Nico.

La pequeña sólo miró, mientras su llanto disminuía poco a poco hasta convertirse en nada, el tacto de aquella flor rosándola, simplemente la logró calmar.

-¿Ya no duele?-

-No…-

El pequeño puchero de la pelinegra hizo que el corazón de la yokai comenzara a acelerarse. Un inmenso deseo de abrazarla apareció en ella, pero simplemente no lo hizo, no debía hacerlo, por el contrario, sólo hizo las caricias más suaves con aquella flor, para después mirar a través de aquella mascara a Nico.

-Nico-chan… no dejaré que esto vuelva a suceder… te lo prometo- dijo con completa sinceridad, como si esas palabras pudieran aliviar el dolor de la pequeña y aliviar su propia impotencia.

Nico no supo como fue que lo notó, simplemente la cercanía de ambas era suficiente como para poder mirar un brillante e indefinido color violeta a través de los hoyos que conformaba los ojos de la máscara blanca de gato en el rostro de Maki, eso hizo que su inocente corazón diera un saltito y prontamente se acelerara de la emoción.

-Mu… muchas gracias, Maki…chan-

Pasaron los días, la pequeña niña de 7 años visitaba todos los días aquel bosque, sólo para encontrarse con la pelirroja de la máscara de gato, al principio, aquella pelirroja tuvo un par de dificultades, pues, no estaba acostumbrada a la compañía.

El haber pasado tanto tiempo en soledad, la había vuelto así, sin embargo, cada día se abría un poco a aquella inocente pequeña, pues de algo estaba segura. Nico estaba ahí con un sentimiento honesto, no era como otros humanos que había estado observando ir y venir durante tantos años, aquella pequeña era muy especial.

Pero, como todo tiene un inicio, también tenía un final y ese momento llegó junto al final del verano, donde la pequeña tenía que volver a su hogar y dejar el bosque.

Maki se negaba a dejarla ir, había pasado semanas bastante agradables con ella, que simplemente se negaba a dejarla ir tan fácil, la simple idea la deprimía un poco.

Aquel día, Maki fue a buscarla como todos los días y la llevaba de nueva cuenta al río, pero en un lugar más despejado, donde había más pasto para correr y juguetear juntas. La niña por su parte había llevado con ella, mas dulces y algunos sándwiches para compartir, así como una pequeña manta, en la que podrían recostarse a mirar las nubes.

Después de haber corrido por aquí y por allá, jugando a atraparse, tocándose siempre con ramas o flores. Después de haber comido lo que la pequeña había traído, ambas se recostaron juntas, tomando una pequeña distancia, todo para mirar las nubes y disfrutar de aquel último día juntas.

-No quiero irme Maki-chan- soltaba la pequeña con tristeza mientras se giraba a mirar a la pelirroja a su lado.

-El verano no es para siempre Nico-chan… nada lo es- agregaba Maki sin moverse de su sitio, y sin apartar su mirada del cielo.

-¿Te irás también?- tenía miedo de no poder volver a ver a la pelirroja, pero esta solo rio bajito.

-No puedo dejar el bosque Nico-chan, cuando te vayas, yo me quedare aquí, seguiré aquí, siempre- comentaba también con un toque melancólico que en ese momento Nico no supo identificar.

Maki era alguien increíble, no quería olvidarla, y si aquello significaba abandonar sus vacaciones de verano por siempre y volver al bosque, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, por lo que con aquella idea se incorporó emocionada y miró de igual manera a la pelirroja que aún estaba recostada a su lado.

-¡Volveré el próximo verano! Te lo prometo Maki-chan, así será cada verano, no me importa si encuentro amigos, o si de más grande tengo un novio, yo vendré todos los veranos, sólo para poder jugar contigo- decía emocionada mirando la reacción de la pelirroja que no se movió.

-¿Estás segura que quieres perder tu tiempo conmigo?- cuestionó, pero por dentro la pelirroja estaba ansiosa de que la respuesta de aquella pequeña fuese un rotundo sí.

-¡Nunca sería perder el tiempo si es contigo Maki-chan! ¡¡Si, vendré todos los veranos a estar contigo!!- dijo realmente feliz y dejándose caer de nueva cuenta, para mirar el cielo, estaba realmente feliz de saber que aquello no sería el final.

-Eso… me haría muy feliz también- confesó por fin Maki.

La vista de ambas volvió al cielo, esta vez con un sentimiento más agradable y cálido, así pasaron algunos minutos en silencio, disfrutando de su compañía, no fue hasta que Nico se incorporó algo curiosa y miró de nueva cuenta aquella máscara y los pequeños cabellos rojos que se movían con la ligera brisa.

Con completo cuidado, tocó aquella máscara, pues sabía que era lo único que podía tocar de aquella pelirroja y poco a poco comenzó a levantarla, retirándola del rostro de la pelirroja, su corazón estaba realmente acelerado en ese momento, hasta que al fin sucedió.

Su rostro era bello, pálido, pero con unas rosadas mejillas, unos labios de igual color, tan delgados y finos, y sobre todo, aquellos ojos que permanecían cerrados, tan relajados… Maki era simplemente hermosa.

-Maki-chan…- susurró sorprendida mirando aquel rostro, que, para su sorpresa, abrió los ojos, dejando ver por primera vez, aquellos violetas y rasgados ojos que la hicieron palpitar una vez más.

-Todo estará bien Nico-chan- le susurró tras una sonrisa que no se borraría nunca de la mente de Nico.

Aquello no fue sólo una promesa, aquella tarde cuando llegó el momento en que Nico tenía que partir, Maki entre la sombra de los árboles se despidió de ella, con la promesa de volver al verano siguiente, y así fue, no sólo aquel verano, pues la pelinegra volvía cada verano, sólo para poder volver a ver a la Yokai y jugar todos los días durante su estancia.

Fue creciendo una gran amistad entre ellas, algo realmente gratificante que les hacía sentirse bien la una con la otra, porque, por una parte, Nico había conocido a alguien diferente, alguien que, a pesar de ser mayor, entregaba su tiempo de una manera que nadie más lo hacía. Simplemente se lograba sentir realmente feliz al lado de aquella yokai que sólo le sonreía a ella. Por otro lado, para Maki, aquella era la primer amiga que tenía, tantos años vagando por aquel bosque en completa soledad la habían hecho olvidar lo que significaba hablar con alguien más, pero no sólo eso, divertirse con la compañía de alguien, sentir el cariño de alguien… aunque no podían tocarse, ahí estaban la una para la otra, trasmitiendo aquel sentimiento.

Nico volvía aquel verano, Maki sabía que aquel año era el primero en la secundaria para su querida Nico, no sólo eso, debido al cambio de horario en aquella escuela, las vacaciones se alargaban un poco más, por lo que podrían pasar el cumpleaños de la pelinegra juntas, y había preparado algo realmente especial para ella.

Como todos los años, Maki permanecía sentada sobre aquella gran roca bajo el kamidana, esperando por la llegada de la peli negra. Miraba con tranquilidad el cielo azul, siempre le recordaba a la pelinegra, pues aquellos eran los días favoritos de Nico.

Repentinamente su vista se volvió negra y se estremeció, aquello con lo que era tocada era algún tipo de tela que la ayudo a tranquilizarse antes de arremeter.

-Adivina quién soy- aquella voz la llamó, a pesar de lo que podía cambiar, siempre reconocería aquella melodiosa voz, donde quiera lo haría.

-¿Será mi pequeña y egocéntrica pelinegra?- aquello lo dijo Maki con gracia mientras sostenía la cinta y se giraba para mirar como Nico sostenía aquellos extremos y hacia un ligero puchero.

-No soy egocéntrica- se quejó mientras bajaba de aquella piedra y se dejaba ver ante la yokai.

Al prestar atención por fin, podía notar cuánto había cambiado en un año, se preguntó por un momento ¿Cómo es que eso había sucedido? Si desde sus siete años hasta sus doce, el único cambio que había tenido la chica había sido su estatura, que tampoco había sido realmente muy grande, ahora, con la pequeña niña teniendo casi 14 años, el cambio comenzaba a notarse.

-…Hermosa…- susurró, pero no había nadie más con ellas, por lo que Nico pudo escuchar aquello y su rostro se ruborizo.

-¡Po…Por supuesto! Yo siempre he sido hermosa, tú eres la tonta que hasta apenas lo notas, Maki-chan es ciega- Nico dejó salir aquello en un expresar muy común en ella, lleno de egocentrismo y orgullo, cosa que no extrañaba ya a la yokai.

-Pff no te lo creas tanto- dijó Maki mirando en otra dirección y tomando un mechón de su cabello, enredándolo en su dedo. Al parecer la pelinegra no había notado el gran sonrojo en sus mejillas y lo agradecía.

Sin decir nada más, ambas se miraron de nuevo para después sonreírse, cada una con el mismo deseo de siempre; darse un gran y poderoso abrazo, pero sólo podían mirarse, y tratar de hacer que aquellos sentimientos se trasmitiera únicamente a través de sus miradas, nada podían hacer.

-Me alegra mucho verte Nico-chan, de verdad estoy feliz- rompía con el silencio Maki.

-Lo sé, hoy traje un regalo para ti, ¿Lo quieres? - le preguntó con una sonrisa realmente amplia a la pelirroja que, como una niña pequeña, se puso muy curiosa y con la simple expresión de su rostro dio su respuesta.

-N…No es como si yo quisiera… pero, supongo que ya que te tomaste la molestia de traer algo… lo aceptaré- dijo la yokai, tratando de no verse tan ansiosa y sin girarse a mirar, sólo extendió las manos para recibir el obsequio de Nico.

La pelinegra, complacida, colocó con cuidado su pequeño regalo en manos de Maki.

-Ya puedes mirar- le dijo y la yokai obedeció, en sus manos había una pequeña caja, no estuvo segura de lo que fuese a ser, al menos no por el momento, hasta que se animó a abrir aquella caja, en ella, había un pequeño anillo con un conejo grabado, le pareció simplemente hermoso.

-Es muy bonito Nico-chan, gracias- la pelirroja agradeció a su amiga pelinegra y esta sólo le dedicó una mirada más.

Para Nico, todos esos años junto a la pelirroja la había hecho realmente feliz, y ahora era el momento en el que era capaz de aceptar algunas cosas, como el hecho de que, desde sus doce años, comenzó a sentir algo mas allá que amistad por la yokai.

Lo sabía, debía estar loca si se había enamorado de un fantasma, pero ¿Quién había dicho que estaba prohibido de todos modos? Nadie lo había dicho, después de todo, el amor no entendía nada, simplemente aparecía por cualquier persona.

Simplemente la amabilidad y el cariño con el que aquella pelirroja la había comenzado a tratar, la hacía sentirse especial, que simplemente no pudo evitar sentirse así, aquella chica, era su primer amor.

De nueva cuenta, aquella tarde la pasaron jugando juntas, como si fuesen un par de niñas todavía, y así fue al día siguiente y el siguiente después de ese.

Días en los que Maki tuvo mucho que pensar, pues había algo diferente, Nico seguía siendo aquella niña que había conocido, tan egocéntrica y narcisista, tan dulce también, tan amable con ella si se lo proponía. Dándole ese sentimiento que tanto le gustaba, pero ahora había algo extra, los deseos de abrazarla y de tomar su mano se habían convertido en algo sumamente mas poderoso con cada día de aquel verano. Su corazón se sentía mas vivo, ella misma se sentía así, incluso era como si sus ojos estuvieran permanentemente sobre la pelinegra, admirando su belleza, admirando aquella sonrisa que tenía sólo para ella.

El hecho de pensar que alguien mas pudiera disfrutar aquella sonrisa, simplemente la hacía enojar, no quería que Nico fuese amable con nadie más, ni que le sonriera a nadie más, al menos no como lo hacia con ella, se había vuelto egoísta.

Como todo verano, aquel también, después de tantos días, llegaba a su fin, y con ello, Nico tenía que marcharse, pero un día antes, sería el cumpleaños de la pelinegra, cumpleaños donde Maki le había pedido la noche sólo para las dos, pues sabía que Nico lo pasaría con sus padres y su abuela durante el día.

Cuando dieron las 10 de la noche y todos se fueron a dormir, aquella mariposa carmín llego volando a la ventana de Nico y le susurró con aquella voz de yokai que era momento de salir.

La pelinegra se apresuró a abrigarse y a salir por la ventana, no sin antes tomar un poco de pastel y bocadillos para la yokai que esperaba por ella. Con facilidad deslizó la ventana y salió por ella, estaba entusiasmada por lo que fuese que Maki había preparado para ella.

-Llegaste puntual, menos mal Maki-chan- decía Nico mirando a aquella mariposa revolotear cerca de ella.

-Lo sé, no quería perder ni un sólo momento de nuestro tiempo- aquella susurrante voz llegó a sus oídos y sólo asintió, comenzando a caminar hacia los árboles, siguiendo aquella mariposa.

-Traje algo de pastel y dulces para ti, después de todo también eres parte de mis personas importantes que festejaran mi cumpleaños conmigo- dijo Nico mostrando el plato donde llevaba el pastel para la pelirroja.

Una vez que llegaron a mezclarse entre los árboles, la pelirroja volvió a la normalidad, dejándose ver de nueva cuenta. Parecía mejor arreglada, como si hubiese querido embellecerse para la pelinegra, aunque su máscara no podía faltar.

Mientras Maki comía aquellos bocadillos, guiaba a Nico entre el nocturno bosque. La pelinegra no sabía donde era que estaban, pues parecía realmente diferente todo a su alrededor, incluso se habían alejado del río lo suficiente como para dejar de escucharlo correr. Sin duda alguna su corazón estaba inquieto y su cuerpo vibraba de emoción.

-Estamos cerca, así que dame tu mano- Maki le pidió y Nico de inmediato se negó, sujetando sus manos una sobre otra. -Tranquila, no vamos a tocarnos, se me ocurrió que para guiarte podía atar nuestras manos- dijo Maki mostrándole un pañuelo lo suficientemente largo como para que pudieran atar cada una su mano de un extremo y así no separarse.

La pelinegra accedió y por fin, una vez que ambas estuvieron unidas por aquel atado, estaban listas para llegar.

-Cierra los ojos, y sigue tu mano que será guiada por mí - pedía Maki, a lo que Nico asintió y cerró los ojos, comenzando a caminar más lento para no tropezar. Fue entonces así, que fue guiada por la pelirroja un par de metros más.

Con los ojos aún cerrados, sintió un par de hojas rosar su cuerpo y posteriormente una muy tenue brisa acariciarla, así como tintineos lejanos.

-Puedes abrirlos- la voz suave de Maki llegó a sus oídos, ella poco a poco abrió los ojos y cuando logró divisar aquello, simplemente se quedó maravillada.

Aunque estuviera todo oscuro, en los árboles y los arbustos diversos, había cientos de mariposas de colores, todas tenían su propia belleza y un brillo particularmente lindo que mantenía vivo el lugar, así mismo se podía apreciar un gran lago, en el que también se miraban cientos de luces de colores, todo era tan hermoso que no se lo podía creer.

-Maki-chan… este lugar…- decía Nico llena de sorpresa mirando todo a su alrededor.

-Este… es El bosque de las mariposas, cada una de ellas es un espíritu que encontró paz en este bosque… en pocas palabras, también son yokais- explicaba brevemente Maki, a lo que Nico se puso un poco nerviosa.

Sin embargo, solo sintió una leve caricia en su mano, al mirar, Maki sostenía una rosa roja en su mano y con ella la había acariciado.

-Tranquila… a diferencia de mí, puedes tocarlos, ya que ellos no están sellados en el bosque- le decía Maki a lo que Nico, aún más emocionada se acercó a la vegetación, mirando de cerca a las mariposas, algunas volaron lejos, muchas otras volaron y comenzaron a pararse cerca de ella, incluso sobre ella.

-Esto es fantástico Maki-chan… es un regalo realmente hermoso- Nico se giraba a mirar a Maki con una gran sonrisa, la pelirroja simplemente la miraba, en ese momento podía ver el brillar violeta que sobresalía de los ojos de aquella máscara.

Maki se acercó hasta Nico, y una vez que estuvo frente a ella, se quitó la máscara una vez más, dejando que la pelinegra mirara su rostro como un par de veces lo había hecho antes, pero en aquella ocasión, podía admirar un ligero rubor en aquellas mejillas, era hermosa.

-Mi regalo finaliza con esto…- decía Maki mientras, tomando por sorpresa a Nico, le colocaba la mascara a ella, y una vez haciendo aquello se inclinó un poco cerca de ella.

Los ojos de Nico se abrieron en sorpresa, y su corazón golpeo con fuerza en su pecho, tanto que sentía que en cualquier momento saldría de ella. Ahí esta aquel contacto del que pudo sentir únicamente la calidez a través de la mascara de gato, los labios de Maki, besaban aquella mascara, del otro lado podía sentir el calor sobre el plástico.

Sólo se limito a cerrar los ojos y dejar que sus sentidos volaran, apreciando aquel pequeño calor que podía percibir, el simple hecho de saber que aquel era el calor de Maki, la hizo querer echársele encima y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, querer que sus labios se tocaran mutuamente, no a través de una máscara, pero si aquello era lo que podía tener, lo tomaría y lo atesoraría en sus recuerdos y en su corazón con todo el amor del mundo.

Maki se separó poco a poco de ella y la miró nuevamente, su rostro estaba realmente sonrojado y apenado, poco a poco Nico también se quitó aquella máscara y dejó que Maki mirará su propio sonrojo, pero, aun así, dedicó una sonrisa a la yokai, una que trasmitía todo su sentimiento, aquel amor que era mutuo y que salía ante ambas. En ese momento dejaron de sentirse niñas, cuando, mirándose a los ojos, comprendieron que la palabra amor estaba escrita en ellas.

-No me preguntes como sucedió, por que ni yo misma lo sé … pero Nico-chan, hoy no sólo quiero regalarte una vista maravillosa y tiempo conmigo… quiero regalarte mi corazón- con aquellas palabras Maki se confesaba como era debido.

La emoción caía sobre ella, su cuerpo estaba tan lleno de esa felicidad que incluso temblaba un poco, no estaba equivocada, aquella pelirroja le estaba entrando algo de sí, era momento de poder responder y dar lo mismo, pues, aquel amor que había estado presente durante varios años había evolucionado y tomado una nueva cara, más profunda, más pasional.

-Maki-chan… esto… me hace muy feliz, guardaré tu corazón siempre conmigo, junto al propio- Nico correspondía aquellos sentimientos por fin, mientras ambas se sonreían.

 _Mirarte una eternidad no bastará…_

El verano llego a su fin, pero no significaba que todo sería malo, pues Nico se marchaba con algo realmente grande que llevar consigo, algo que la haría querer volver con el doble de deseos el siguiente año, mientras Maki, se quedaba esperando entristecida, a que su corazón volviera, para poder estar juntas una vez más.

¡Que bonito es el amor! Claro, cuando todavía no sabes lo que duele el ver partir al otro, y no te queda más que el vacío y su recuerdo.

Para esas dos la historia no termino ahí, pues como su perpetua promesa, la pelinegra llegó un verano más a los brazos de su amada, con un sentimiento cada vez más fuerte, 15, 16 años cumplidos en la joven pelinegra, y en su primavera número 17, volvió como siempre acostumbraba, lista para ver a su amada, aquella que siempre aguardaba por ella en el bosque de las mariposas, aquel que era mudo testigo de los incontables recuerdos de ambas, momentos tan bellos, aquellos que las hicieron crecer juntas, así como ese amor tan poderoso.

Aquel verano, Maki esperaba en el mismo lugar, cuando pudo divisar a su amada regresar a sus brazos, pero la expresión en aquel rostro, le dio un mal presentimiento, algo no andaba bien con la pelinegra, tenía que saber que pasaba.

-Nico-chan…- dijo su nombre sonriente de volver a verla, la más bajita sonrió de vuelta, pero aún se podía notar la tristeza en su rostro. -¿Qué pasa Nico-chan?-

-Nada Maki-chan, sólo… estoy muy feliz de verte- mintió, mientras llegaba cerca de la pelirroja y le sonreía mas ampliamente, pero poco a poco Maki notó como aquella sonrisa se quebraba y como lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por los ojos de Nico, quien se limitó a bajar la mirada.

-Nico-chan…- susurró su nombre una vez más, mirando con preocupación y dolor a su amada, quien continuaba llorando.

Espero ahí, en silencio, intentando que se calmara para que pudiesen hablar, el tiempo trascurrió y cuando ambas se quedaron en silencio, rodeadas del natural sonido del bosque solamente, Nico se animó a hablar una vez más.

-Este año entrare a la universidad Maki-chan, iré a estudiar lejos…- decía Nico a la pelirroja, quien no comprendió las palabras de su amada.

-Pero… ¿Qué tiene eso de malo Nico-chan?- le preguntó sin de verdad saber la razón.

-Maki… no podré venir el siguiente verano… ni el siguiente… yo… ¡Yo no quiero alejarme de ti! Es tan duro, es tan injusto… ¿Por qué cuando por fin somos felices juntas?- dijo volviendo a derramar lágrimas.

Maki, como siempre acostumbraba, sólo se acerco y con una pequeña hoja, daba una caricia a la mejilla de Nico, haciendo que esta la mirara.

-No me importa esperar años Nico-chan, no me importa esperar por ti, mis sentimientos aquí estarán siempre para ti, por que eres la persona que me hace feliz, eres la persona que tengo en mente siempre. Por la cual me arriesgue a decirle todo lo que sentía y no me importo nada más. Eres tú la persona que me deja pensando cosas todo el día, cuando no estas, preguntándome que estás haciendo, cómo estarás y dónde estarás. Eres la única por la que seguiría esperando, no te cambiaría por nada… así que Nico-chan, no importa si es una eternidad… yo estaré aquí esperando por ti- finalizaba Maki, quitando su máscara y dejando que Nico mirara su rostro una vez más.

Sinceridad, Nico vio sinceridad y amor… por lo que simplemente asintió y sonrió más honestamente para su amada, si aquél sería su último verano en mucho tiempo, lo aprovecharían al máximo.

Aquel verano, como los últimos 10 anteriores, el bosque se lleno de la risa de ambas, de todos esos jugueteos de niñas pequeñas, y sobre todo del gran amor que había entre ambas, horas y horas en las que sus risas sonaban durante el día, pero durante las noches, aquellas risas se convertían en lágrimas, lágrimas de su pronta separación.

El destino suele ser tan incierto a veces, tanto que a veces puedes estar inseguro de él e incluso asustado. Pero nunca podría equivocarse, aunque para Nico, aquello se convertiría en una equivocación triste y fatal para el resto de sus días.

Aquella última noche del verano, ambas decidieron cambiar un poco su rutina y decidieron ir al festival de verano del pueblo tomadas de la mano, aunque claro, aquello significaba ir atadas con un pañuelo de extremo a extremo sin tocarse realmente.

Tomadas de la mano, paseando por las luminosas calles del festival, saboreando deliciosa comida y su propio amor. Posteriormente tumbadas en el pasto, a la lejanía de muchas personas, mirando el cielo y las estrellas, esperando por los fuegos artificiales, sintiendo la ligera brisa y que no había más tiempo que el ahora, ni mañana que ese preciso instante.

-Recordaré este día siempre…- susurró Nico, mirando como aquellas brillantes luces comenzaban a iluminar el cielo, no había mejor momento.

-También lo recordaré, toda mi eternidad, este y todos nuestros momentos Nico-chan- respondía Maki, apreciando exactamente el mismo espectáculo.

La pelinegra, con tranquilidad se giro para ver a Maki, ahí estaba de nueva cuenta, mostrando su rostro a todos, tan pacifica, tan tranquila, dejando que las luces del cielo brillaran en sus ojos violetas.

-¿Me amas Maki-chan?- preguntó de repente.

Maki se sobresaltó y se giró para poder apreciar el rostro de Nico, tan avergonzado e inseguro, aquella imagen fue lo más bello de aquella noche.

-Como la primera vez- fue la única respuesta de Maki, quien dedicó una sonrisa más a la pelinegra.

Esas palabras resonaron tantas veces en su cabeza, que fue imposible olvidarlas. Como anteriormente se mencionó, no todo es para siempre, por lo que cuando aquel espectáculo de fuegos artificiales terminó, la hermosa velada llegaba a su fin también y con ella, el verano.

Ambas caminaban de vuelta, Maki llevaría a Nico hasta la casa de su abuela, y ahí se despedirían, para volver a encontrarse dentro de un tiempo realmente incierto.

-Me esforzaré mucho Maki-chan, para poder volver lo antes posible, yo de verdad daré todo de mí, además, me sentiré tranquila, siempre y cuando pueda disfrutar de nuestros recuerdos juntas- Aquello lo decía Nico, dedicando, como siempre, una gran sonrisa a la pelirroja.

Maki asintió, y con cuidado se detuvo, habían bajado lo suficiente, dejando arriba el bullicio del festival. Con tranquilidad se quitó su máscara, y como muchas otras veces había hecho, la colocaba en Nico para después dedicarle una gran sonrisa.

-Esa máscara… es para ti, guárdala muy bien- Maki obsequiaba su preciada mascara, aquella con la que andaba casi todo el tiempo. La obsequiaba a su amada, para que la recordara, para que tuviera algo de ella. La pelinegra simplemente la levantó para que la pelirroja pudiera ver su sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-¡Cuidado!-

Un estruendo provino de arriba, donde el festival estaba teniendo lugar, aquel poderoso ruido sorprendió a ambas, cuando se dieron cuenta, una carreta venia cuesta abajo, una carreta que provenía del festival y que al parecer había sido votada por uno de los caballos de arriba, pues este se había asustado con los últimos fuegos artificiales que habían explotado en el cielo, y esta estaba a punto de llegar a ellas y golpearlas irremediablemente.

-¡Nico-chan!- Maki gritó a la pelinegra para que esta se moviera, pero se quedó pasmada en su lugar.

 _El pequeño puchero de la pelinegra hizo que el corazón de la yokai comenzara a acelerarse, un inmenso deseo de abrazarla apareció en ella, pero simplemente no lo hizo, no debía hacerlo, por el contrario, sólo hizo las caricias más suaves con aquella flor, para después mirar a través de aquella máscara a Nico._

 _-Nico-chan… no dejare que esto vuelva a suceder… te lo prometo-_

Nico sintió un poderoso tirón que la hizo apartar del camino, no supo que sucedió, sólo alcanzó a sentir el viento que la carreta le había arrojado al pasar tan rápido a lado de ella, estuvo a nada de haberla golpeado, pero no fue así, porque alguien, la había hecho moverse.

Asustada se giro para ver a Maki, quería asegurarse de que ella estaba bien, pero cuando lo hizo, se quedó helada.

Ahí estaba Maki, mirando su mano, y esta emanaba una potente luz rojiza, la pelirroja estaba realmente sorprendida y posteriormente miró a Nico con la misma sorpresa.

-Maki-chan… no… ¡No! ¿¡Por qué me tocaste!?- le gritó a la pelirroja que seguía mirándola con una expresión incierta.

La luz comenzó a ser mas brillante, tanto que se podía ver a su alrededor.

-Nico-chan… ven, yo… al fin puedo tocarte…- La expresión de Maki cambio de sorpresa a una gran sonrisa, mientras de sus ojos se lograban ver lágrimas que comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

Los ojos de Nico también comenzaron a emanar lágrimas y miró un segundo más a Maki quien extendía sus brazos para que la abrazara.

No esperó más, con un corazón acelerado corrió tan veloz como pudo y se lanzó a los brazos de Maki, sintiendo por primera vez su cuerpo, su calor, y sobre todo una muestra de afecto física, después de tantos años… aunque, a un precio muy alto.

Se abrazaron tan fuerte como pudieron, acariciando sus espaldas con todo el amor y anhelo que habían guardado por todos esos años, todo para que sus manos llegaran hasta las mejillas de la otra y se acariciaran también.

Ojos llenos de lágrimas y una gran sonrisa se dedicaron, antes de acortar la distancia entre ambas y por fin, juntar sus labios, en un toque tan puro y lleno de amor.

Aquella luz que rodeaba a Maki cegó por un momento a Nico y posteriormente aquel tacto se desvaneció en el viento, Nico cayó de rodillas al no sentir nada abrazándola y cuando abrió los ojos, cientos de mariposas color carmín revoloteaban en el aire, abandonándola poco a poco, notando como estas volaban de inmediato al cielo perdiéndose en la lejanía.

-Te amo- Fue el último susurro que escuchó de aquellas mariposas que poco a poco desaparecían y la dejaban ahí, de rodillas en el pasto.

Entre lágrimas y sollozos las miró perderse por completo, y con su último aliento, mirando al cielo susurró:

-También te amo… Maki-chan…-

El primer amor, es la puerta de entrada a los primeros sinsabores, pero también, nos hace sentir tan especiales que es incomparable.

El primer e infantil amor suele pertenecer al verano, el de juventud a la primavera, y aquel último y definitivo, aquel que fue Maki, para esa inocente Nico que se convirtió en una adulta frente a ella, ese amor representaría todas las estaciones.

I

I

I


End file.
